Cansado
by LaLaDigon
Summary: Un dolor le recorrió el pecho, tan real y tangible que el aire lo abandonó sin miramientos o contemplaciones. Un grito nacido desde el fondo de su alma quería salir de él. Uno roto y despiadado. Una furia animal, salvaje lo impulsó por su garganta y sin querer contenerlo lo soltó.
1. Chapter 1

La Batalla de Hogwarts

* * *

Estaba cansado. Cansado de él, de sus padres, de la guerra, del miedo, del dolor, de la soledad. Estaba muy cansado. Ya no importaba que pudiera pasar. Solo quería que termine. Que el miedo se extinguiera.

Necesitaba que ese dolor en el pecho, ese que lo mantenía despierto por las noches, de una vez se sellará. Necesitaba que Voldemort muriera. No podía aguantar un solo segundo de esa guerra. No tenía más fuerzas. No tenía más ganas de luchar. Solo quería poder dormir una noche en paz.

Extrañaba reírse, la tranquilidad. La felicidad era un recuerdo tan lejano que no podía recordar la última vez que río o escucho reír a alguien.

Se mentía. Si escuchaba risas, a menudo, pero las odiaba. Odiaba sus chillidos exaltados, odiaba el estridente sonido de sus carcajadas, le daban asco sus miradas enloquecidas.

Quería que alguien le pusiera un punto final a aquello. Necesitaba que alguien terminara esa guerra.

Ahora todos parados fuera del colegio veían a los mortífagos avanzar en su dirección. Él no iba con ellos. Cuando se retiraron no fue con ellos. Se quedó en el colegio. No tan irónicamente como podría pensarse, se sentía más seguro lejos de ellos. Sus antiguos compañeros no dudaban en mirarlo con desprecio, pero nadie, ni una vez, se metió con él.

Vio a Voldemort avanzar a paso firme, con una sonrisa, esa que tanto había llegado a aborrecer y temer. Detrás de él Hagrid cargaba algo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos, dolida y rendida, necesitando salir y morir en su boca, morir como su elegido.

Escuchó los alaridos de Hagrid a los centauros. Habían matado a Harry Potter.

Un dolor le recorrió el pecho, tan real y tangible que el aire lo abandonó sin miramientos o contemplaciones. Un grito nacido desde el fondo de su alma quería salir de él. Uno roto y despiadado. Una furia animal, salvaje lo impulsó por su garganta y sin querer contenerlo lo soltó.

Todos los que estaban a su alrededor lo miraron incrédulos. Una mano se cerró sobre su brazo evitando que se viniera abajo. Pansy con los ojos llorosos lo sostuvo. Volvió los ojos llorando iracundo. Lo habían matado. Voldemort se lo había arrebatado.

Neville hablaba. Pedía que siguieran luchando. Que Harry Potter vivía en ellos. Lo dudaba, en su interior todo había muerto. El vacío era lo único que le quedaba. Eso y el brazo de su amiga de la infancia manteniéndolo en pie.

Un grito, uno asustado y generalizado lo obligó a mirar al frente. Neville ardía. Las manos de Pansy lo empujaron, intentaba ponerlo a salvo pero para él no había salvación posible. No la quería así existiera. Su amiga jadeo sorprendida. Lo soltó. Unas manos inmensas sustituyeron las suyas zamarreandolo con fuerza.

\- Te lo divertí Draco -gruño un voz fuerte y mortífera- Te advertí que siempre iba a volver contigo.

Dos ojos verde esmeralda lo miraban desbordando adrenalina. Parpadeo creyéndose muerto. De alguna forma había logrado morir y estaba en el cielo.

\- Malfoy -gruñó esa voz mirando algo detrás de él- Amor, estoy vivo, pero tenemos que pelear. Ahora es el momento de que pelees conmigo ¿si?

Negó con la cabeza, no le gustaba hablar de eso. Se suponía que al fin podían ser felices. ¿Porque hablar de guerras?

\- Draco... -El moreno suspiró negando con la cabeza claramente apurado- Bien, estas shockeado pero este no es el momento -murmuró lanzando hechizos a su lado- Draco reacciona ¡joder que tengo una puta guerra que ganar!. -Gimió volviendolo a zamarrear.  
\- ¡HARRY! -la voz de Granger lo sacó de sus sueños.  
\- ¿Estas vivo? -preguntó incrédulo aferrándose a los brazos que lo sujetaban.  
\- Como siempre. -Sonrió y lo apartó bruscamente detrás suyo- Draco de verdad necesito que de una buena vez pelees.

Algo dentro suyo se removió. Inquieto intranquilo. Aún no estaba fuera de peligro. Vio lo que los rodeaba. Mortífagos huyendo, mortífagos peleando. Alumnos muriendo, alumnos resistiendo.

\- Buen momento para recordarte que me dejaste sin varita -masculló estudiando a los mortífagos- más de la mitad huyen. Los que quedan son los mejores. Tiene que atacarlos de a cuatro como mínimo.  
\- Bien -dijo el morocho repitiendo sus palabras a los gritos- ¿que más?  
\- Macnair, es un idiota pero es muy bueno en combates. Pero descuida su espalda. Crabbe y Goyle son como sus hijos, no tengo nada más que pueda servirte. A Dolohov que no se acerque ninguno, diría que Flitwick podría con él, no estoy seguro, tal vez McGonagall. Greyback es un enfermo, ponle un cebo. Chica, linda y que parezca indefensa, si me lo preguntas, la Weasley puede con él. Rosier es mio.

El morocho asintió gritó apresuradamente lo que dijo y se volvió a verlo. Un grupo de alumnos los rodeaban protegiendolos. Le tendió una varita.

\- No sé de quién es, pero más te vale usarla correctamente o yo personalmente voy a buscarte al mismísimo inframundo ¿me entiendes?-sus ojos cobran una tinte peligroso. El miedo en su voz era evidente.  
\- Lo mismo Potter -dijo agarrándolo del cuello de la sucia remera atrayendo a él- No te atrevas a volver a hacerme pasar por esto, o yo mismo acabo con los dos.  
\- Ni loco que estuviera Malfoy -se adelantó y plantó un rudo beso en sus labios- Te veo al final de esto Draco. -Prometió y con un grito todos fueron dentro del colegio.


	2. Chapter 2

San Mungo

* * *

Estaba tan cansado que sus párpados se cerraban por mucho que luchara para mantenerlos abiertos.

Habían pasado cuatro horas desde que todo acabó y ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas horas llevaba despierto. Solo sabía que Draco estaba en cirugía desde hacía tres horas, treinta y cuatro minutos.

\- Toma un café Harry -dijo Neville extendiendo un vaso de tergopol humeante

Pocas veces en su vida le pasó de extrañar algo muggle en un lugar mágico, pero en ese momento casi llora del alivio cuando el primer trago amargo y fuerte se asentó en su estómago enviando una descarga de energía por todo su sistema.

\- Gracias -dijo con la boca pastosa- ¿De dónde lo sacaste? -Preguntó dándose cuenta de que fue Neville, un mago de sangre pura, el que se lo ofreció.  
\- Hay una máquina por la cafetería. El cartel dice que es lo que los muggles usan para despertarse -se encogió los hombros dándole un trago cuidadoso al suyo y lo escupió de golpe.

Sus labios temblaron intentado reírse pero no podía, no cuando Draco estaba... Ni siquiera podía responderse eso. Solo sabía que respiraba y eso ya era un logro, por lo que dijo el medimago que los vio al llegar.

\- Ponle azúcar Nev -dijo esforzándose por no recordar aquello- Y leche.  
\- Esto es definitivamente un asco Harry -se quejó- ¿Cómo pueden tomarlo por placer?  
\- No es necesariamente placer Nev, es necesidad. -dijo mirando la puerta cerrada frente a ellos.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos esperando? -preguntó su amigo sentándose a su lado.

\- Tres horas, cuarenta y dos minutos. -respondió echando una rápida mirada al reloj en su muñeca.

\- Eso sí que es específico. -silbó

Su amigo lo miró haciendo una mueca divertida. Por el pasillo escuchó un repentino griterío y viró la cabeza. Entre gritos entraban una tropa de cabezas rojas, una castaña ondulada y un semigigante. Volvió a mirar a su Neville y este le apretó el hombro.

\- No te preocupes -lo tranquilizó- Yo te apoyo al cien -le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- Ve y controlalos. Yo cuido de él hasta que puedas volver.  
\- Gracias Nev -suspiró enderezandose, la rodilla le dolía horrores y sabía que tenía que ir a que se la revisen si aspiraba a no tener ninguna secuela, pero se negaba a separarse de Draco el tiempo suficiente- Gracias por cuidarlo en la batalla.  
\- No hay problema Harry -dijo su amigo tirando definitivamente el café en el tacho.  
\- Si, no tenías por que hacerlo. -Agregar sintiendo un nudo clavarse en su garganta- Tu.. Yo... Él... Sin dudas él nunca hizo nada para merecer que lo cuidaras.  
\- Tu si lo hiciste por mi. -respondió el morocho mirándolo con cariño- Y si tu lo quieres es porque no puede ser la mierda que siempre mostró.  
\- Y no lo es -aclaró rápido  
\- Exacto. Bien -Miró por detrás de él y su rostro se arrugó- Te diría que vayas ya. Hay dos medimagos empujando a Hagrid.  
\- Gracias -gritó sobre su hombro corriendo en dirección a la antesala de los quirófanos.

Cuando llego vio a Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Arthur, Charlie y Bill peleando con el medimago, mientras tanto Hagrid se quedaba quieto mirando como otros dos medimagos tiraban de sus mangas intentando sacarlo.

\- ¿Que pasa acá? -Preguntó mirando con odio a los dos magos que tenían a Hagrid.

Los dos lo soltaron y retrocedieron asustados. Bien, ya se había esparcido el rumor de lo que pasó en Hogwarts.

\- Ellos... Son muchos. -Masculló el medimago más grande.  
\- Ya. Pueden decírselo y él sale. -le respondió molesto de ver que trataran a su amigo de aquella forma.  
\- Dijo que no -refunfuño el más joven  
\- Yo dije que después de verlo me iba -aclaró Hagrid mirándolo.  
\- Harry -gritaron casi todos mirándolo repentinamente sorprendidos, como si recién hubiera aparecido.

Los brazos de Hermione y los de Ginny lo envolvieron antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

\- ¿Que paso? -Preguntó cómo pudo mirando a Ron.  
\- Nada, desapareciste. Te buscamos por todos lados y Luna dijo que te vio irte con Neville para el hospital, lleno de sangre. -Su amigo se acercó y lo abrazo cuando las chicas le dieron espacio.  
\- Tranquilo Ron, no me paso nada. -Dijo conmovido por ver el miedo que vio velar los ojos de su amigo.  
\- ¿Neville? -Preguntó el señor Weasley mientras que le daba unas palmadas en la espalda y lo miraba corroborando sus palabras.  
\- Él tampoco tiene nada -no entendía porque ellos se preocuparían así, allí el herido era Draco y ninguno de ellos...- ¿Oh, no les dijo que Draco venía con nosotros?  
\- ¿Malfoy? -Preguntó Charlie extrañado.  
\- Si, Draco Malfoy -No pudo evitarlo y rodó los ojos al ver la expresión de desconcierto que Ron, Ginny y Hermione pusieron.  
\- ¿Que le paso? -Preguntó Bill amablemente.  
\- Rosier -gruñó- No saben que le hizo. Pero creen que magia negra poderosa. -un estallido de furia le abría el pecho- Condenado cabrón. Nev estaba con él. No escuchó nada. Otra vez él y sus hechizos silenciosos... -Cerró los ojos atormentado, recordaba como lo había buscado desesperado ni bien Voldemort cayó, como corrió por medio Hogwarts hasta que encontró a Nev en las puertas de la oficina del director. El cadáver de Rosier estaba tendido de cualquier manera, mientras que Neville estaba sobre Draco gritandole y rasgando su remera para encontrarse con sangre saliendo de sus poros como sudor. No importó cuantos hechizos dijeron juntos, no lograban que pare de sangrar. Cuando su sangre se acumuló alarmantemente rodeandolos a los tres se cansó de esperar, lo cargó en sus brazos y el único motivo por el que Neville estaba allí fue porque se agarró a él un segundo antes de aparecerse en el hospital- Hace más de tres horas intentan estabilizarlo. Sea lo que sea, no logran que pare.

La inmensa mano de Hagrid se apoyó en todo su hombro y lo empujó para abrazarlo. Sin poder más se dejó abrazar. Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos cansadas de ser retenidas.

\- Tranquilo Harry. Ese chico es duro de pelar. Va a lograrlo. -Sentenció con su optimismo de siempre- Aparte no creo que quiera perderse la oportunidad de por fin poder estar tranquilo contigo. -Agrego satisfecho y su dolor se intensificó.

Un sollozo escapó de su garganta traspasando el nudo y no pudo volver a frenarlo.

-Harry - la voz de Hermione llegó desde su costado y Hagrid lo traspasó a sus brazos abrumado- Harry no llores así -pidió su amiga asustada.  
\- Es mi culpa -gimió en su hombro odiándose a sí mismo.  
\- ¿Harry que? Por Merlín, es una guerra esto.. Eso podía pasar ya lo sabes- Se quejó Ron.  
\- ¡RONALD! -dijo Hermione mirándolo mal mientras que le acariciaba la espalda hasta que se calmó.

Alzó los ojos sorprendido de ver que casi todos los Weasley habían desaparecido, dejando solo a Arthur y Ron.

\- ¿Y los demás? -Preguntó entre hípidos vergonzosos.  
\- Se fueron con mamá -le contestó con la voz tomada  
\- Lo siento. Arthur vaya con su familia, no es...  
\- No te preocupes. Yo... Yo no puedo.. No en este momento. -dijo endureciendo todo lo que pudo la voz.- ¿Porque no vamos a la sala de espera?

Podía sentir las miradas de Ron y Hermione quemándole la espalda a cada paso que daba. Iban a acribillarlo a pregutnas y no podía culparlos. Para él mismo fue una sorpresa darse cuenta al final del cuarto año lo que en verdad sentía por el rubio.

\- Bien Harry -dijo Ron después de que todos se acomodaron y Arthur adaptara una de las bancas para que soporte a Hagrid- Tú sabes que necesitamos una explicación

\- Ron -gimió su mejor amiga tapándose la cara con las manos indignada

\- Ron no seas tan duro -lo reprendió sin muchas fuerzas Arthur- Deja que sea su decisión si habla o no.

\- No pasa nada -intervino salvandolo- Yo.. se que es así.

\- ¿Era a él no?, ¿con él salías en secreto desde cuarto?

\- Sí -respondió dejándose caer más pesadamente contra la silla.

La mano de Neville le apretó la rodilla en un mudo apoyo junto cuando la furia de Ron estalló.

\- ¿Malfoy? ¿En serio Harry? ¿Malfoy? Y lo peor, ¿desde cuarto año?¿ No pudiste decirnos nada?

\- No lo hubieran entendido -respondió a la defensiva

\- Claro que no, es un jodido mortífago Harry, claro que no lo hubiéramos entendido.  
\- No sabes de qué hablas -respondió molesto.- No tienes idea  
\- ¿Y tu sí? -Ron se paró de golpe y se acercó a él- No sabes quien es Harry, por su culpa Billy está deformado, por su culpa... fue su culpa... -las palabras se le atragantaron el boca y las lágrimas empañaron sus ojos.

\- Ron -dijo Arthur agarrando a su hijo por el hombro- No... no importa lo duro que sea todo es importante que entiendas quienes son los responsables. Fue Fenrir el que lastimó a Bill, y fue.. fue... mira, no importa para quien peleará Malfoy, él no los toco y tienes que entenderlo, si no puedes aceptar eso... vas a terminar.. Ron hijo, yo se que duele, pero Harry es tu amigo.. ¿no confías en él?  
\- Sí -masculló con la voz ronca

\- Dejalo que se explique...

Miró a su mejor amigo y entendió lo primordial de aquella charla. Ron no iba a conformarse con segundas y no importaba cuanto lo quisiera, jamás iba a perdonarlo por estar con Draco si no entendía qué era lo que había pasado.

\- Yo.. yo empecé a salir con Draco cuanto terminamos el cuarto año. Todo fue muy raro y muy confuso, pero ese año.. yo, me di cuenta de que me gustaban los hombres y bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra... yo vivía peleando con Malfoy por aquel momento. Un día mientras nos peleábamos yo.. yo lo bese. -vio como Ron empalidece y decidió que no podía seguir hablando viéndolo a la cara- No sé porqué, pero lo bese. Y él no se corrió, no huyó, nada. Solo.. me respondió y se sintió tan bien -cerró los ojos ante el doloroso recuerdo- Yo... sentí que eso era lo que tenía que hacer, sentí como si al fin todo estuviera en su lugar. Nos veiamos solo cuando nos encontramos de casualidad en los pasillos y siempre peleábamos hasta que alguno de los dos zanjaba la discusión del mismo modo. Cuando salí del laberinto.. eso fue lo peor. Estaba shockeado por lo de Cedric, por lo del falso Moody y Draco me encontró, él me vino a buscar desesperado cuando yo Estaba con Sirius saliendo del despacho de Dumbledore, él se apareció allí, corriendo desesperado.

Alzó la vista y clavó los ojos en Ron, necesitaba que lo entendiera, quería que viera en sus ojos que no mentía o agrandaba las cosas.

\- Estaba tan asustado que se puso a llorar cuando confirmó con sus propios ojos que estaba vivo y dentro de todo bien. Corrió hacia donde estaba yo recargado sobre Sirius y sin más empezó a besarme y a insultarme y a besarme. Ron te lo juro, su actitud... Merlín, no puedo explicarte como lloraba. Como me juró que iba a matarme el con sus propias manos si yo era tan estúpido para lograr que me mataran. Sirius no nos dejó solos, después de todo él sabía quién era Lucius y para nada planeaba confiar en Draco por muy sobrino/primo suyo que fuera, pero cuando lo vio, cuando lo vio llorar abrazandome jurando que iba matarme él mismo si volvía a hacerlo pasar un rato como aquel... se fué y nos dió intimidad. Ahí nos pusimos a salir, pero con Voldemort resurgido nos daba miedo que podía hacer Lucius si se enteraba, Draco... él quería decircelo pero a mi no me daba suficiente confianza Lucius.

\- ¿Tu le pediste que se callara? -preguntó Hermione sorprendida

\- Sí -dijo agachando la cabeza- Draco juraba que su papá jamás iba a darle la espalda, que no importaba que tanto odiaba sus decisiones, él insistía en que Lucius iba a respaldarlo pero... yo lo ví Herm, lo vi a los pies de Voldemort, no podía permitir que Draco se arriesgara de aquella suicida forma y empezamos a pelear otra vez, a los gritos. -una risa triste brotó de su pecho al recordar la sonrosada cara de Draco al gritarle que él no conocía su padre como para aseverar de aquella manera que Lucius iba a darle la espalda- Fue a final Sirius el que lo convenció, se transformó en él otra vez y le explicó a Draco que no importaba cuanto Lucius lo amara, uno no era un mortifago con un hijo enamorado de Harry Potter y vivia para contarlo, así que aceptó a mantenerlo en silencio pero para eso teníamos que esconderlo de todos. Qué importaba que Draco se callara si al final nuestros amigos lo sabían, de alguna forma iba a llegar a odios sino de sus padres si de Voldemort y no podía arriesgarlo.

Todos guardaron silencio un rato mientras procesaban lo que él acababa de contarles. No se atrevió a separar sus ojos de sus manos, que en esos momentos descansaban unidas suspendidas entres sus piernas. Recordar los inicios de su relación con Draco era una de las cosas más dolorosas que podía hacer en aquellos momentos. Recordar la pasión, el amor que envolvió su corazón por aquellos días era una tortura al pensar en que ahora Draco se encontraba luchando entre la vida y la muerte.

\- Hagrid lo sabía -dijo de golpe Ron- ¿Cuando se enteró? -preguntó dolido.  
\- En quinto año... ustedes recuerdan lo explico que yo estaba, bien... ese verano, no fue fácil. No tuve noticias suyas, la única persona con la que hable y que logró mantenerme cuerdo fue Draco, pero seguía sin ser suficiente, yo... lo extrañaba tanto y día a día mi genio se iba volviendo más y más desquiciante. Cuando al fin me enteré de la orden yo ya sabía por Draco que Voldemort estaba buscando algo pero él tampoco sabía grandes cosas Lucius mantenía alejados Draco de todo y la sensación de que algo se nos escapaba de las manos era angustiante, yo... me dejé arrastrar por los malos pensamientos muchas veces a lo largo de se año. Umbringt era un perra maldita y se metía conmigo cada que tenía oportunidad, pero a Draco parecía amarlo, claro que era por Lucius, pero yo no lo soportaba. Él siempre la trataba con tanto respeto.. una noche me enoje, me desquicié. Me sangraba la mano a chorros porque esa loca me había hecho escribir incontables veces _No debo decir mentiras_ y esa noche después de la primer reunión del ED, Draco me acorraló en el baño de prefectos. Me dijo que sabía lo del ED, que era un idiota por exponerme de aquella forma. -tragó sintiendo un agudo dolor ante el recuerdo, pocas veces se arrepentía de algo tanto como aquella fatídica noche- Yo me enojé, desquité mi furia con él, lo acuse de estar del lado de Umbringt, de serle leal a esa vieja de mierda, de estar apoyando a su padre, de querer ser un mortifago. Le dije que era básicamente su culpa todo lo que estaba pasando en Hogwarts. Las constantes burlas hacia mí, sus hirientes chistes en clase. Yo.. yo sabía que tenía que hacerlo, es más lo había obligado a hacerlo en el momento que me di cuenta que no lo hizo por voluntad propia, pero tenía que hacerlo, digo en qué cabeza cabía que él no aprovechará esa situación para humillarme como el que más. Fui tan injusto. Él... No me dijo nada, me dejo que lo insultaba, que lo humillada que le recordará lo bastardo que había sido durante tantos años y simplemente se fue. Me dijo ahí solo. Rodeandome de mis palabras, escuchando los ecos de mi idiotez, pero eso no bastó para aplacarme. En el partido de Quidditch... Él estaba furioso. Dejarme solo no había sido algo librado al azar, me iba a hacer pagar cada una de mis palabras y fiel a su costado Slytherin me dio donde más me dolía, se metió contigo. -Ron lo miró frunciendo el ceño- La canción, los insultos a tu y mi madre... Todo lo había planeado preso del mismo dolor que yo le ocasione, pero en lugar de ver aquello, en lugar de pararme a pensar porque después de haber estado un año sin meterse gratuitamente contigo lo hacía precisamente ese día, lo golpe. Le di tan fuerte que le partí el labio y juro no me arrepentí. Necesitaba tanto desquitarme que una vez que empecé seguí y seguí hasta que la señora Couch me frenó. No fue hasta que lo vi tirado en piso gimiendo adolorido, que todo cayó sobre mi. Nos castigaron, nos sacaron del equipo y retuvieron mi escoba pero aquello menos no podía importarle. Claro que fingi, fingi que el dolor y la desazón que tenía eran por aquello y no por Draco, pero esa noche lo fui a buscará. La enfermería y... Y...

Escondió la cabeza tras las manos. Las lágrimas quemaban sus ojos y el dolor había abierto una brecha en su pecho.

\- ¿Qué pasó? -Preguntó gentilmente Neville.  
\- Estaba todo lastimado. Su boca tenía un feo moretón y si bien Pomfrey había cerrado la herida que yo le hice el moretón seguía intacto. Yo lo había lastimado como el peor de los salvaje -un sollozo salió entrecortado de su garganta.  
\- No debes culparte -dijo Ron incómodo- Él dijo cosas horribles.  
\- Puedo asegurarte que la noche anterior yo había sido el doble de hiriente. En el baño de prefectos el estaba asustado, preocupado por lo que podía pasarme si seguía desafiando a Umbringt tan descaradamente. Lo del desmentir fue un aviso de que nadie tenía problemas con matarme y la reacción del ministerio fue la confirmación de que nadie iba a buscar un responsable. El ejército de Dumbledore era la consumación de mi idiotez si me descubren y él temía, si a Umbringt no le temblaba el pulso para hacer que me abriera día a día la mano si se enteraba de aquello que podía hacer. Pero yo, segado, decidí pensar que lo decía por nuestro mal que por mi bien. El intentaba mantenerme sano y a salvo y yo lo culpe de todo. No puedo creer que lo único que hizo en compensación fuera insultaste a ti y a tu familia. Yo habría mutilado a alguno de sus amigos si él hubiera insinuado que yo intentaba matarlo y que mentía cada vez que le decía cuanto me preocupaba por él. Asique entre en la enfermería y lo vi así, lastimado y solo. Me eché a llorar. Le supliques que me perdone, que había sido un idiota, que no lo merecía pero que lo amaba y que iba a cambiar, que nunca más lo iba a culpar de nada... El muy desgraciado me hizo arrastrarme. Literalmente. -Sonrió recordando aquello- me dijo que me iba a perdonar si me arrastraba por el piso del bosque prohibido. Para él era el peor de los castigos, pero yo ya había entrado tantas veces. No me importo, fuimos al bosque y me arrastre hasta cansarme pidiendo disculpas y más y más disculpas. Cuando el hijo de puta tuvo suficiente, cosa que no pasó hasta que yo hubiera terminado todo mojado y con los dedos técnicamente dormidos por el frío, me acerque y cuando lo estaba besando, Hagrid apareció.

Ron hizo un Ruido que parecía una arcada y Hagrid lo reprendió echándole una dura mirada.

\- No seas malo Ron -se quejó el guardabosques- Fue muy lindo.

Corrió la cara furiosamente colorado ante esas palabras.

\- Mira Harry -espetó molesto Ron- Todo muy lindo. El no fue una mierda a propósito desde cuarto año y lo que quieras. Pero eso no explica que sea un Mortifago.  
\- Mira deja que termine de explicarme -suplico- Si después de que... Te lo cuente todo decides odiarme como a él lo voy a entender. No volveré a suplicante, no me voy a... acercarme a ti. Lo juro Ron. Solo escuchame ¿si?

Su mejor amigo lo miró largamente antes de asentir secamente.

\- Bien, después de que Hagrid se enterara de lo nuestro nos resultó más empezar a vernos. Cuando Umbringt saco esa estúpida brigada le pedí a Draco que se uniera, de esa forma él podría informarme si la cara de Sapo.  
\- Pero nos descubrieron -lo atajó molesto  
\- Si, pero eso fue culpa mía... -reconoció sonrojándose- Teníamos un galeón como el de Hermione para que me avisara si algo pasaba pero yo lo deje en nuestra habitación.  
\- Que coincidencia -murmuró por lo bajo su amigo.  
\- Ron -intervino Neville claramente cansado de las interrupciones- Si vas a dejar que se explique, cierra la boca, si no vas a querer, de una buena vez vete.

Neville no solía ser un chico de muchas palabras, pero una vez que hablaba todos terminaba reconociendo que era mucho más astuto e inteligente de lo que aparentaba

Ron apartó la vista rojo hasta las cejas y cerró firmemente los labios.

\- Continúa -dijo más gentilmente en su dirección Neville.  
\- A cada día las cosas se iban poniendo peor, y Draco me contaba que las cartas de su madre eran cada vez más crípticas. Yo podía escuchar el miedo en sus palabras pero lo calmaba diciéndole que era solo porque estaban escrutando nuestro correo. -Suspiró cansado

Qué sentido tenía aquello. Por la mueca de Ron era evidente que no estaba prestando atención.

Sabía que Ron tenía el juicio nublado. La muerte de Fred estaba fresca en sus corazones. Justo en ese momento entendió que podía relatar con pelos y señales cómo fue avanzando su relación, capítulo a capítulo. Día tras día y aun así él nunca iba a entenderlo.

\- No... No importa, pasaron muchas cosas ese año, pero al tiempo empecé a salir más formalmente con Draco. Sirius, Dumbledore y Hagrid lo sabían y Draco se lo dijo a Snape. Claro que eso solo ayudo a que fuera más desagradable conmigo en clase, pero por el resto estaba bien. Todo iba tan bien como se podía y él empezó a dejar caer sutiles comentarios de querer pertenecer a la Orden. Frases al azar, murmuradas con inocencia y ligereza. Pero yo lo note, y no le hice caso. Se lo comente a Sirius y él me dijo que por el momento Draco estaba a salvo en la mansión y en el colegio y que hacerlo parte de la orden iba a significar esconderlo desde el mismo momento en que le diera la espalda a su familia.  
\- Sirius... Él... ¿Él no lo quería en la orden? -Preguntó tentativamente Hermione.  
\- En retrospectiva -dijo sintiendo una calidez al pensar en Sirius mezclada con la conocida punzada de desasosiego- Creo que lo que Sirius quería era evitar separarme de Draco. Ese año estaba siendo por lejos el más miserable de mi vida. Dumbledore no me hablaba, el humor de Voldemort desequilibraba el mio y después de lo del... De lo de usted -dijo mirando a Arthur con tristeza- Sirius no quiso arrebatarle lo único que me mantenía cuerdo, aparte de mis amigos. Sabía que ustedes nunca me iba a dejar, pero también sabía que yo necesitaba a Draco. Tenerlo, apoyarme en él y porque no, Draco era un fuente segura de información ¿que podía servirle a la Orden si él estaba escondido en una casa de seguridad? de nada.  
\- Harry -dijo su amiga sobresaltada- Como pudiste arriesgarte, Voldemort tenía acceso a tu mente...  
-Al parecer el único aspecto en el que domine la Oclumancia fue en ese. Snape se harto de intentar escarbar ahí y nunca podía acceder.  
\- Merlín... -Jadeó sorprendida.  
\- Si lo sé. Bueno, el caso fue ese. Draco no entro en ese momento en la orden y las cosas... Se fueron de control poco después pasó lo del ministerio y yo... Y yo... Yo no pude más. Con Lucius preso y Sirius muerto...

Un sollozo salió de su oprimida garganta. Recordar todo aquello era un infierno. El solo quería que Draco despertara, que estuviera con él.

Había sido el peor año de su vida y eso que había muchos para competir por ese puesto. Pero desde que había empezado su relación con Draco había mejorado todo. Tenía un motivo mucho más fuerte por el que pelear.

Había despertado cada día de ese asqueroso año con la firme determinación de encontrar aquellos horrocruxes y ponerle fin a Voldemort. Liberar a Draco de la siniestra situación en la que estaba metido solo porque el se lo pidió y lo había hecho. Había logrado acabar con todos esos horrocruxes y cuando supo que él era el último lleno de dolor camino a su muerte. Voldemort tenía que caer si quería que Draco viviera. Y ,por mucho que el rubio no se lo perdonará jamás, el prefería morir que vivir un mundo en el que Draco viviera sometido a los deseos y voluntades de aquel ser despreciable.

\- ¿Y bien? -Dijo Hagrid recordándole vagamente a un niño que pedía escuchar una historia para dormir  
\- En ese momento Draco pidió oficialmente unirse a la orden.  
\- No lo dejaron -dijo Neville convencido  
\- No... No fue eso. Es más, creo que Dumbledore nunca supo que Draco lo pidió tan abiertamente.  
\- ¿Porque? -Preguntó el señor Weasley amablemente.  
\- Narcissa... Ella fue muy clara con Draco. Le envío una carta la mañana en que teníamos que tomarnos el expreso. Si Draco volvía a la mansión iba a ser para convertirse en un Mortifago.  
\- Y él volvió -retrucó Ron con una sonrisa irónica.  
\- ¡¿Tu no escuchas?! -Le espetó molesto- Acaso con todo lo que te conté hasta ahora lo primero que crees que hizo fue decir: _Oye, no suena mal. Ser mortífago, ayudar a Voldemort a pulverizar a Harry. Que gran idea. Voy a volver_ -notaba como su voz iba subiendo poco a poco pero ya le daba igual.

Estaba hasta la coronilla que todos pensaran mal de su novio. Bien Draco fue una mierda, él lo sabía. Muchas, casi siempre, dirigía su artillería pesada en su dirección. Pero también había demostrado su valía. Ron había sido testigo directo de cómo Draco se tragó su miedo y los encubrió. Le había duplicado con la mirada que los delatara, pero su estúpido y testarudo novio, prefiere arriesgarse a la ira de Voldemort que delatarlos. Y no sólo a él. Se negó a admitir que eran Ron y Hermione quienes iban con él.

Podía ver como el gesto de Ron se oscurecía preso de la vergüenza y la furia, pues él sabía que lo estaba humillando con sus sarcástica palabras, pero estaba cansado. Tan cansado que le daba igual lastimar a su amigo. Era su novio después de todo el que estaba acostado en una camilla muriendo.

\- Pues no. No ¿me oyes? El no iba a volver. Igual que Nev, él creyó que la orden le negó su acceso. Que le dieron la espalda, y yo no hice mucho por desmentir sus creencias, así que el muy infeliz estaba más que dispuesto a irse a esconder en el mundo muggle. No iba a volver. Sabía perfectamente que cosas le iban a mandara hacer y él decidió no volver. Fui yo. Yo le mande que vuelva. Yo le supliques. Implore. Llore y rogué para que vuelva. -Con un grito estrangulado puso en palabras por primera vez aquello que tanto le dolía. Aquello que llevaba lastimando su corazón y llevandose su alma como un asqueroso dementor- ¡Yo lo obligue a que se convirtiera en un Mortifago!

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! -Gritaron todo al unísono.

Podía ver en sus caras los distintos tipos de reacciones. Neville tristeza, Hermione incredulidad, el señor Weasley consternado y Hagrid lloraba amargamente. Fue la cara de Ron la que impidió que su genio se calmara.

\- Tu eres.. Tu me estas diciendo que le dijiste a tu... A tu... _Novio_ , que se volviera mortífago.  
\- No me mires con esa cara Ronald -lo atajó- No me mires como si no supieras quien soy. Tu no sabes lo que yo pase. Tu crees que entiendes, que sufriste. Yo si sufri. Yo perdí a todos en esta estúpida guerra.  
\- ¡A MI HERMANO LO MATÓ UNO DE ESOS HIJOS DE PUTA HARRY! -rugió colérico  
\- ¿Y? Crees que no me duele. ¿Crees que no lloré? ¿Sabes que me quitó a mi? Te parece que es justo que la primera vez que haya visto la cara de mi madre fuera a través de un espejo. Crees que no me duele saber que la primera vez que mi padre me habló fuera, a través de la varita que lo mató. ¿Y Sirius? que me dices ¿eh? Murió. Lo mataron en mi cara. A todos ellos la Orden los iba a mantener con vida. A todos los iban a cuidar y proteger. Todos murieron. Murieron por la ineficacia de Dumbledore. Murieron porque esta guerra fue una asquerosa traicionera. Y yo no iba a perder al hombre que amo. No iba a perder a la última persona que significaba algo para mi. Podía no convencerte a ti o a Hermione de que se vayan y me dejen buscar los horrocruxes solo, pero a él si lo pude convencer y así fue. Así lo hice. Porque prefiero que tenga esa marca a que no respire. ¿Qué le dirías a Fred? Que se una a la orden, o que se quedara con los mortífagos y así lograra sobrevivir.  
\- Mi hermano hubiese preferido morir que ser un mortifago. -le respondió alejándose un paso furioso.  
\- Si, seguramente. ¿Pero y si hubiera sido George?. ¿Y si él le hubiera implorando que no lo haga?.  
\- Jamás haría eso. Sirius nos lo dijo. Hay cosas por las que vale la pena morir.

Lo miró brotando odio. No sabía cómo su mejor amigo era capaz de pegarle con las palabras de su propio padrino en la cara, pero junto coraje y decidió que si él iba a ir de golpes bajos, él también podía.

\- ¿Y si hubiera sido tu madre?. Si ella hubiese llorado implorado que no se uniera a la orden. Tu que crees que hubiera hecho.  
\- Mi madre no...  
\- Lo hubiera hecho. -dijo Arthur interviniendo por primera vez en aquella pelea- Y Fred hubiera aceptado. Lo habrían matado, eso habría pasado de todos modos.-reconoció inflexivo- Él nunca hubiera tenido pasta para mortífago, ni por Molly. Pero sí. Lo hubiera hecho Ron. El abría entrado en los mortífagos si tu mamá hubiera lloraron suplicando por ello.

Ron miró a su padre con una expresión que denotaba lo traicionado que se sentía. La vio alejarse conteniendo las lágrimas y el peso de todo lo que había dicho cayó sobre él

Había sido todo y duro en exceso. Ron tenía más que todo el derecho de odiar a Draco. De no entenderlo, pero también era verdad que él no podía más.

No se podía vivir un año como el que pasó y no perder la cordura por el camino. Lo único que le quedaba por rogar era no perder a su mejor amigo en el camino.

Una mano se aferró en su hombro y miró a su amiga mirarlo tristemente.

\- Él está muy dolido Harry -dijo despacio- Solo tienes que darle tiempo. -se reclinó a depositar un beso en su mejilla y enterrarlo en un fuerte abrazo, al que de aferró desesperado- Avisame ni bien sepas que fue de... Draco. -Titubeó suavemente al decir el nombre pero él entendió que ella se estaba esforzando.  
\- Yo también voy con ellos. Hay mucho por hacer en Hogwarts -dijo Neville parándose- Sabes que me puedes llamar en cualquier momento. Dale mis saludos a Draco cuando despierte Harry -le guiñó un ojo y se encaminó con Hermione a la salida.

Hagrid se paró haciendo crujir la pobre silla en la que estaba y lo paró bruscamente agarrándolo del enterró entre sus grandes brazos intentando transmitirle su apoyo y tuvo que contenerse para dejar de llorar como el idiota que se sentía.

\- Te lo dije. Ese chico no se va a perder la oportunidad de estar contigo como se merecen. No sufras.

Soltándose de su agarre retrocedió asintiendo con más convicción y vio a su gigante amigo salir en la misma dirección que Ron y sus amigos.

Miró incómodo al señor Weasley. Este le devolvió la mirada ligeramente pérdida y cuando abrió la boca se preparó para lo peor.

\- No deberías preocuparte por Ron -dijo amablemente- El dolor lo tiene así. Pero todo se va a arreglar.

Su garganta se cerró preso de una increíble esperanza.

\- Tu... -empezó pero lugo cerró la boca pensando mejor lo que estaba por decir- Mira Harry, yo no soy quien para decirte si hiciste lo correcto o no con Draco. -aclaro- Pero puedo decirte esto. Ese muchacho abra vivido horrores que son poco fáciles de imaginar. Por lo que sabemos en la mansión tuvo que ver cosas tan desagradables que algo fundamental en él se pudo romper. Vas a tener que trabajar mucho por mantenerlo cuerdo y entero para lo que se les avecina. Nadie va a estar dispuesto a perdonarlo de la noche a la mañana por mucho que digas que actuó bajo tus órdenes. Ron tenía un punto, él podría haber dicho No. Pero, yo no te juzgo. Tenías mucha razón al decir que la orden te fallo, que te fallamos -rectifico con una mueca de pesar- Te fallamos a un nivel tan primario, que ya no confiaste en nosotros para master con vida a las personas que amabas y lo entiendo hijo. Lo entiendo de verdad. Pero yo que tu, iría en este mismo momento y empezaría a arreglar las cosas que Draco tuvo que hacer. Yo hablaría con tanta gente como pudiera en este mismo momento donde te creen algo así como un Dios. Arregla esto. Arreglalo para que cuando se joven despierte no tenga que enfrentar nada más desagradable.  
\- No puedo dejarlo señor Weasley. -le dolía decirle en voz alta la verdad - Draco no tiene a nadie. Esto.. Esto lo dejo solo. Y yo le juré que siempre iba a estar para él. -miró la puerta con impotencia.

Sabía que lo que le había pedido que haga había sido demasiado, pero no se arrepentía. Draco estaba vivo, se obligó a creer que iba a seguirlo sin importar qué, se conformó pensando en Pansy. Ella no lo había soltado. Cuando Draco creyó que había muerto... ella lo sostuvo incluso cuando su corazón había gritado de dolor. Si ella no lo dejaba quizás Draco aún tuviera una amiga, pero de momento las cosas iban a ponerse feas para él.

\- Yo me quedo -se ofreció levantándose y sentándose a su lado- Yo me quedo con el y te aviso en cuanto pase algo aquí.

Juntando fuerzas y aire se levantó.

\- Gracias Arthur -masculló pensando en Hogwarts cuando el doloroso tirón en su estado lo desapareció.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur

* * *

No había faltado a su palabra. Se encontraba sentado junto a la cama del chico rubio.

Lo miraba pensando en lo dirá que había sido aquella guerra. Tantos jóvenes habían tenido que pelear. Tantos habían tenido que sacrificarse.

Dolorido pensó en su hijo. En su divertido e ingenioso hijo.

Ya era lacerante pensar en que nunca más iba a escucharlo, que ya jamás iba a poder reprenderlo por alguna de sus jugarretas. Nunca más iba a escuchar las quejas de su esposa respecto al pobre cuidado que se daba su hijo ahora que no vivían con ella.

Pero él sabía que lo peor estaba por venir. George estaba destruido. Dudaba mucho alguna vez volver a verlo reír como antes. La mirada de Molly siempre iba ver cargada de un dolor difícil de describir, ese que él sentía pero mucho más fuerte. Percy... Percy nunca se iba a perdonar lo que había pasado. Igual que Ron. Los dos habían estado parados al lado de su hermano y no pudieron evitarlo.

Sabía que sin importar cuantas veces les repitiera que ellos no podían hacer nada, siempre se iban culpar. Iban a arrastrar ese pesar toda su vida sobre sus hombros y nada iba a aplacarlo.

Más adolorido se sintió cuando Voldemort cayó y contó a sus hijos. Se sintió ruin y traicionero al pensar que estaban todos con vida. Fred estaba tendido en el suelo a sus pies. No estaban todos con vida. Pero sintió tal alivio que por mucho que intentó recordarse que debía dolerle no podía. Vio a Molly a los ojos y supo que ella tenía el mismo debate interno. Ella también sentía tranquilidad al ver a sus hijos con vida. De siete hijos, seis seguían en pie pero la triste realidad se impuso al darse cuenta que el corazón de su familia se hallaba en el piso, sin vida.

Sintió la furia llenar el dolor que ocupaba su corazón. Hubiera entregado su vida por matar con sus propias manos al asesino de su hijo. Era un pobre consuelo saber que fue Remus el que lo vengo.

Pensar en el hombre lobo traía otro arranque de furia y dolor. La felicidad le había sido muy esquiva en la vida al joven y cuando al fin lograba formar su propia familia le arrebataron la vida junto a la joven y sonriente Tonks. Muertes como la de Fred y la joven Aurora eran una de las injusticias de la guerra. Jóvenes, con toda una vida por delante, eran cruelmente eliminados.

Volvió los ojos al niño, porque él sabía que tanto sus hijo, Harry como Malfoy eran niños. Niños a los que les habían cercenado la infancia. Harry y Ron desde primero luchando contra Voldemort. Ginny en segundo siendo usada como una muñeca de trapo por el alma de Voldemort. Malfoy teniendo que convivir con ese monstruo.

Estudio el sube rostro, relajado y dormido. No pudo evitar notar los huesos marcados en sus pómulos. Recordaba la sonrosada cara de Draco Malfoy de pequeño. Con unas mejillas preciosas. Podía haber crecido, pero sabía en lo profundo de su pecho que los afilados rasgos eran resultado de las penurias que pasó.

Estiró la mano y agarró con cuidado la mano del joven. Era tan frágil que quería aullar de impotencia. No entendía cómo un hombre como Lucius permitió que su hijo pasara por aquello. La marca tenebrosa resaltaba contra la blanca piel con una violencia inusitada.

Sus pensamientos fueron a Harry con solo ver la marca. Había tomado unas cuantas decisiones, en principio, cuestionables. Había sido endemoniadamente astuto con cada una de ellas. Pero todas cuestionables. Qué futuro le deparará a los dos era un misterio para él. Harry podía ser todo el héroe que quisiera, pero el apellido Malfoy estaba gravemente discutido y Harry podía no tener espalda suficiente para soportar la carga de proteger y amar a un Mortifago.

Sintió los fríos dedos apretar ligeramente su mano y alzó la vista sorprendido. El medimago le dijo que Draco iba a estar dormido por lo menos unas cuantas horas y solo por eso no había llamado a Harry.

\- Ha... Harry -graznó  
\- Él está en Hogwarts -respondió inclinándose para aparecer en el campo visual del joven.  
\- Me.. ¿Esta... Esta bien? -Vio el terror desfilar por la plata de sus ojos y entendió las palabras de Harry.

Nadie dudaría que había puro y duro terror en los ojos del mortífago de solo pensar que Harry podía estar herido o muerto.

\- Está haciendo lobby en tu nombre -dijo sabiendo que el chico entendería lo que quería decir.  
\- Pero ¿esta bien? -Volvió a preguntar.  
\- Si Draco -respondió amablemente- Está bien. Él te trajo y se quedó aquí hasta hace una hora que lo mande al colegio a empezar a acomodar los hilos.

El chico asintió lentamente. Era un político nato. Sabía exactamente qué era lo que Harry tenía que lograr.

\- Hay algo que quiero decirte -dijo sintiendo la opresión en su pecho.  
\- Dígame -lo alentó Draco endureciendo el gesto

Era claro que el chico esperaba ser juzgado, retado o despreciado y eso solo alentó sus gana de hablar.

\- Harry jamás nos comentó que querías ser parte de la orden.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron impresionados.

\- Él no confiaba en que íbamos a mantenerte con vida -aclaro por las dudas de que el chico decidiera pelear con el pobre de Harry- Lamento decirte que tenía un muy buen punto ahí.  
\- No le entiendo.  
\- Creo que es justo decir que nadie de la orden hubiera estado lo suficientemente dispuesto a cuidar de tí, como correspondía, claro. Mucho menos una vez que tomaste la marca.  
\- Él nunca...  
\- Él te ama más que a nada, solo no quería perderte. Espero que sepas perdonarlo -comentó esperanzado- Pero no quería que empezaras una nueva vida pensando que nosotros te dimos la espalda.  
\- Muchas gracias -dijo el rubio apretando la mandíbula emocionado.  
\- DRACO -la voz de Harry los sorprendió a los dos.  
\- Merlín pensé que no ibas a despertar más -murmuró entre lágrimas mientras se subía de improvisto a la cama y al chico en ella.  
\- Harry hijo no creo que eso sea... -se calló la boca cuando se dió cuenta que tanto el morocho como el rubio no estaban por la labor de escucharlos.

Harry besaba cada parte de la cara de Draco entre lágrimas mientras que el rubio sonreía sin siquiera intentar detenerlo.

Se paró y caminó fuera de la habitación. Había retrasado ese momento cuanto pudo, pero era hora de volver a su casa y enfrentar, personalmente, las consecuencias de una guerra. Tenía una esposa y seis hijos que consolar. No importaba que tan cansado estuviera, ese era ahora su deber.

Una parte de su corazón estaba en paz. Su octavo hijo se encontraba vivo y en brazos de la persona que más amaba. ¿Que más podía pedir para él?


End file.
